The Ones Left Behind
by mendosuke
Summary: What happened after Gol D. Roger disbanded his crew? A collection of shots on what I think happened following his execution.
1. The Execution of a Plan

This one-shot was inspired by Be Not Afraid of Greatness by AshGopal

Here's the excerpt that inspired me:

"Crocus-san remained with Laboon and looked over everybody who passed through Reverse Mountain. He would determine who was worthy of his attention and advice and who was not.

Rayleigh-san and Shakky-san kept a close eye on Marineford, which was right next door to the Archipelago. They monitored the movements of the three Admirals.

Gaban-san was keeping watch over Raftel with a few others from the crew.

There was one of each of them stationed in the Blues to protect them and to make sure that the World Government didn't terrorize them too much.

Buggy was on East Blue. Already he had to overthrow a few islands where the Marines were tyrannizing the civilians. Granted, he may have done it with a too-heavy hand and ended up looking like the villain, but it didn't matter. He was a pirate, and this was Captain Roger's will. That was enough for him.

And then, Shanks was the Gatekeeper. He monitored the status of all the poneglyphs and made sure that no-one unworthy got a hold of all of them."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and this is just a theory on what the Roger Pirates are doing and why

* * *

"Hey, Pirate King!" someone shouted up from the crowd. "Tell us where you hid all of your treasure? Is it in the Grand Line or someplace else? You found it didn't you…?

"You there, be quiet!" yelled the executioner, a fierce glare as he sweated even more under the noon sun.

"…the legendary treasure? The ONE PIECE!" continued the man.

Gol D. Roger laughed and said, "You want my treasure…"

The executioner interjected, "Just shut your mouth!" as the two hurriedly aimed their swords in hopes of shutting the notorious Pirate King up.

"…you can have it! I left everything I gathered in that place. Now you just have to find it!" stated Roger as he was stabbed and died with a smile on his face.

The crowd burst into cheers! The treasure was theirs for the taking. Anyone could set sail and find the treasure of the Pirate King. Which is bound to be wealth beyond anyone's dreams. This was the start of the Great Pirate Era.

Meanwhile, the man who had yelled those questions, put on a hat and made his way through the crowd, shimming this way and that to a nearby alley. He turned towards the platform and in a hushed whisper, he said, "Goodbye Captain, that's the first step down in the orders that you left for us. I'll see you later."

Then, Gaban took of his disguise, walked into the shadows of the alley, and snuck away to the harbor. Leaving to carry out his late captain's last orders, to watch over the One Piece and defend it if necessary.

Meanwhile, Rayleigh knew that he wouldn't be the one to help Roger challenge the world because how could he possibly stand there and watch him die. Best friends, captain and first mate, drinking buddies that have been together for so long and through so much.

And Roger knew this, so how could he do this. Curse that sickness, the only weakness of the man who invited/dragged him onto this whirlwind adventure. Curse him, Roger that fool who invited death like an old friend, who did what he wanted, when he wanted, where he wanted. Curse him and his last order. If he must live without Roger and his adventures, then he'd rather go back to living on a boat by himself, free and calming, but no.

He'll be on Sabaody, close enough to keep an eye out on Marineford without being in danger of getting caught. He'll track the marine admirals, watch their every move and pass along this information to the rest of the crew. He'll do whatever Roger says even if he's dead because he's the Captain and his best friend.

Meanwhile, Buggy stared at Rogue through one of his eyeballs. His devil fruit ability allows him to discretely check up on the Captain's woman. She's obviously doing fine, but she hasn't heard of Roger's execution yet, this island is somewhat isolated. With one last glance at Rogue's flat belly, which contains a child who will never meet the best father in the world, he leaves to go to East Blue where Garp's hometown is supposed to be.

If Garp does decide to help Captain's child, then he'd probably take them somewhere he can discreetly visit, so Buggy must go establish himself as one of the stronger pirates on East Blue to not attract suspicion from Garp. He can't be too overpowering, so just powerful enough to make due and patrol the waters that will shape the childhood of Captain's greatest treasure.

He may be the weakest of the crew, but that doesn't mean that he's weak. He'll play things cool, besides, it's not like he wanted to sail with that Red-Haired Bastard. Even he understood the feeling that Captain would be the only captain any of them would sail under. Placing his old hat aside, he carefully took up the hat he had designed in remnant of Captain's and placed it on top of his head. Time to gather the Buggy Pirates and set forth the plan that would span many years.

Meanwhile, Crocus watches the Den Den Mushi at the lighthouse. He tried his hardest to cure Roger's illness, but nothing worked. All he could do was prolong his life and what a life he lived. After coming back and informing Laboon of the fate of the Rumbar Pirates, he set about preparing for the vast amount of ships that would soon be heading his way.

This meant that he had to get the lighthouse up and running after his three-year absence. If only that blasted Laboon would stop ramming his head into the mountain, right where the stream came down. He was going to get seriously injured and even worse, he was going to stop most of the ships from crossing into the Grand Line. He'd better get a nice long vacation after this whole mess with the One Piece.

Meanwhile, Shanks watched as his fellow crew mate deliver the words that Captain had rehearsed before, but unlike all the previous rehearsals (because Captain wanted to get his last words just right), Captain was stabbed and killed. He was gone. All that was left was his treasure and their orders. He tilted the straw hat that Captain had given when he first joined and shed tears for the loss of the one man he saw as a father, a mentor, a friend and the only captain he would ever serve in his entire life.

Taking a moment to mourn for Capt- no for Roger, he then departed for his small dinghy to find a crew and fulfill his last promise. He had to get stronger, but he would have to do so alone. All alone with only his memories and the straw hat.

Beware marines! The Pirate King lives on in the ones left behind for they will find his heir, the future Pirate King because that is the will he left behind for the ones who didn't want to leave his side.


	2. Before the Plan

Author's Note: So I know I said that this was going to be a one-shot, buuuuut I really couldn't get this out of my head. So, viola! Here's another chapter. Maybe there'll be more?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and if I did I would not have let Ace die with such depressing last words. I mean I don't even think I'd let him die, but I do like how Luffy's character changed because of the pain of Ace's death. Anyways I need to stop rambling now… So here's the chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Before the Plan

"I'm going to turn myself in" said Roger, turning to look at his crew with a big smile on his face.

Immediately, Shanks spit out the beer he had been drinking before and exclaimed, "Is that some sort of joke Captain?"

Roger threw his head back and laughed uproariously. Once he calmed down he looked Shanks in the eyes and said very seriously, "I'm not joking. In a few days I will go a turn myself in at the place where all of this started."

His crew remained motionless for a moment before exploding into questions and demands.

"Roger, are you sure about this?"

"You just became pirate king only a few weeks ago. Why are you giving it all up now?"

"What about Rouge? Isn't she pregnant?"

"What about your treasure Captain? Can I have it all?

At that, everyone stopped yelling and instead turned to look at Buggy. He shamelessly scratched his red nose and stated, "Well it's not like he's going to need it where he's going."

Shaking his head in bemusement, Roger approached Buggy and said, "Sorry Red Nose, but that treasure's going to be used for a purpose. It's going to be bait."

Buggy still sputtering and hissing at Roger's nickname yelled out, "Bait? For what, pirates?"

Roger merely grinned and nodded his head. He then loudly coughed and said, "Now that everyone's quiet, I can finally finish saying what I started before. I fully intend to turn myself in. So, I'm going to disband this crew so that none of you guys get caught up in the mess that will follow my execution."

The crew looked on in utter silence. A few looked betrayed, some angry and some resigned. Shanks pulled his hat down, covering his eyes while Buggy lost control of his powers and separated all his limbs in shock. Rayleigh merely looked to the side looking somewhat bitter while Crocus let out a quiet sigh.

One young crew member angrily yelled, "But Captain, why are you going to give yourself up. I don't understand your reasoning at all."

Roger looked over to Rayleigh and Crocus before sighing. Shadows appeared over his eyes and he seemed to become smaller and more haggard looking. In a soft voice, almost inaudible, he said, "Because I'm dying."

After a few seconds, the entire crew except for Crocus and Rayleigh screamed, "WHAT!"

Crocus pushed his way through to Roger, Rayleigh following quickly behind him. Rayleigh glared at the crew before yelling, "Who do you think you guys are, daring to doubt Roger? Just because he's dying doesn't mean he isn't your captain, so treat him with respect!"

"Geez Rayleigh, cut them some slack! It's not everyday you hear that your captain is dying from a fatal illness that he got some time ago" said Roger, putting his hand on Rayleigh's shoulder to calm him down. He then proceeded to cough. Rayleigh quickly pushed Roger into a sitting position on the deck.

Meanwhile, the crew sat in silence at this horrifying revelation of the mortality of their captain. Some started muttering about conspiracies and those damn marines. Others just sat there and watched their captain coughing his lungs out.

Shanks then perked up as he realized something. He asked, "But isn't Crocus the best doctor in the entire world? Can't he cure you?"

At that the crew all turned at stared at Crocus. He stared back. After several moments of staring, Crocus grimaced and looked away. He said, "Unfortunately, I can't. This idiot Captain of ours knew he was sick before he started this trip. The reason why I've been on this ship is to help alleviate his symptoms and maybe find a cure, but it's too late now."

At these words, the entire crew seemed to slump over in defeat with only the bittersweet sounds of waves hitting the beach mixed with the softening coughs of their captain. Shanks started to cry and like a tidal wave, the entire crew burst into tears. They mourned their captain, the end of their adventure and the disbandment of the Roger Pirates.

Roger wiped a trickle of blood of his faces, stood up and once more turned towards his crew. He said, "So now you guys know the truth and why I must do what I have said. The Roger Pirates are over and I am no longer your captain. So, do what you will, I have no power over you guys."

Buggy perked up and asked, "Well since you're no longer my captain, does that mean I can take your-"

Shanks punched him in the stomach before tugging the straw hat even further down his face. Buggy immediately got up into Shank's face and yelled, "What was that for you red-haired bastard! I'll get you for that!" He then started to fight with Shanks who barely responded to the taunts and punches that Buggy made.

Rayleigh swiftly strolled over and bonked their heads together. "Stop fighting you brats," fumed the ex- first mate, "Do you really want to do this right now?"

Buggy turned away from Shanks, fuming. He glared at Rayleigh and said sullenly, "It's not like there's anything else I can do. Besides I don't have to listen to you, to any of you anymore. I'm not a cabin boy. I can do what I want." Then in a soft mutter, he said, "And even if I was planning on following Roger around, which I'm definitely not going to do, there's no one saying I can't."

The crew whipped their heads and stared at Buggy. Shanks made a choked sob and Buggy sighed, turned around and pulled Shanks into a hug. As everyone else looked on in disbelief, Buggy comforted Shanks. He let Shanks muffle his sobs into his clothes and awkwardly patted his back saying, "Just this once you bastard….Don't cry too hard, I really hate doing laundry…Just ignore what captain said…yes he said that we were disbanding, but if we refuse to disband he can't do anything about that can he…shut up bastard, I'm not being emotional!"

Shanks let himself be pushed to the floor by an angry Buggy who was spluttering about, all limbs frantically flailing around, trying to punch him. He threw his head back and laughed. Trust it to be Buggy who came up with the best ideas! He knew there was a reason they made such a great team.

Roger froze as his ex-crew made noises of agreement. Turning to him, they all yelled various statements that all basically meant that they were sticking with him and if he had a problem then he could go hang himself.

Roger's eyes started watering. What had he done to deserve such a dedicated crew.

Rayleigh punched Roger lightly on the shoulder and said, "Captain, what are your orders?"

The entire crew snapped to attention as Roger took off his hat and clearly and loudly stated, "Well I hadn't really gotten to that part yet."

Everyone fell over in disbelief. How could their idiot Captain think that they would abandon him like that? They would follow their Captain to the ends of the world, to the end of their lives.

Rayleigh gained a tic on his head and he angrily smacked Roger on the head before asking exasperatedly, "Do you at least have a general idea of what you want done?"

Roger sheepishly rubbed his head and said, "Well I was thinking…"


End file.
